


Louder than sirens, louder than bells, sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

by madsmurf



Series: The one where Charles is just as sinister as the rest of them [2]
Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik brings Charles tea and convinces him to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder than sirens, louder than bells, sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> Title from Drumming Song - Florence + The Machine
> 
> Just some shameless fluff between Charles, Erik and Wes.
> 
> Unbeated so all mistakes are mine.

**Title** : Louder than sirens, louder than bells, sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

 **Summary** : Erik brings Charles tea and convinces him to come to bed

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Erik/Charles/Wes

\---

Erik finds Charles hunched over his thesis and this makes him smile fondly to himself. He steps into the room, cup of tea (two sugars and just enough milk) in hand and heads towards Charles.

“Hello.” he leans over Charles and places the tea just above the thesis, breathing in the sweet oranges of Charles’ shampoo.

Charles smiles, places his pen down, and leans into Erik. “Hello. Aren’t you suppose to be sleeping?”

“Wes kicks.” Erik says it fondly but Charles still laughs.

“I’m sure he’ll stop, hold in there.”

Erik places his hands on Charles shoulders and rubs gently, Charles arches into his touch, humming appreciatively. “Come to bed Charles, your thesis will still be there when you wake up.”

“That does sound tempting but the tea will go cold.”

Erik gives the tea in question a quick glance before leaning forward and kissing Charles gently on the cheek. “Finish it quickly then, we’ll be waiting.”

He leaves. 

Charles sighs and leans into his chair, taking the tea into his hands and sipping at it slowly, constant thoughts bouncing through his mind. The quiet of his study allowing him to concentrate. Soon the world would know mutants existed and if they didn’t like it, well he’d just have to fix that.

Setting his empty cup down, he stood and stretched. Erik was right, his thesis would still be sitting at his table when he woke up. Exiting the small study room he made his way to his bedroom, mentally checking on the children. All asleep. That was good.

Erik looks up from his book, as Charles enters, Wes snoring softly, head resting on Erik’s chest, Charles smiles at the sight of them and Erik urges him to hurry up and get in bed. He does. Wes stills then tosses so that his head is now resting on Charles’ chest, and his arms are curled around as well. Erik smiles fondly, rids himself of the book, and leans over Wes to kiss Charles’ forehead. He then curls around Wes and wraps his arms around both, Wes and Charles. Wes stirs, mumbles something under his breath before falling back to sleep, clinging tighter to Charles and wriggling to fit Erik’s shape. Erik chuckles before switching the light off with a mere thought.

“Goodnight Charles.”

“Goodnight Erik.”

They are both pretty sure the mumble they get from Wes is him wishing them both a goodnight. Even if it isn’t it still makes them smile and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

 


End file.
